


Universe

by voxangelus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Wits on Tap 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing less could hold you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleurDeLis221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDeLis221B/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cataracts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621618) by [FleurDeLis221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDeLis221B/pseuds/FleurDeLis221B). 



> A poetry remix of FleurDeLis221b's 'Cataracts' for the Wits on Tap 2015 flash challenge.

“Brilliant” you say  
but true brilliance is you  
     you distract me  
          no  
     you captivate me  
I am attuned to you  
     to everything you are  
     to everything you do  
I need for you to see me, yet  
     I fear once your eyes are clear  
          you will wish you were still blind.

 

You are not a mountain  
     yet I wish for you to enfold my soul all the same  
to keep this part of me safe in your blazing light  
the wine has gone to our heads  
          all the stars cannot burn as bright as you

 

          I want to be consumed by your fire.

 

“Kiss me,” you say.  
my consciousness explodes.  
     It is you and I in the centre of the universe.  
          no  
     you are my universe.  
          nothing less could hold you.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only hope I did FleurDeLis221b's gorgeous story any justice at all.


End file.
